


Пристрастия

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Verse, Pregnant Hannibal Lecter, a little smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Грохот ложки громче, чем кажется.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244525
Kudos: 6





	Пристрастия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cravings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733259) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



Уилл проснулся от звона столового серебра о керамику, разносящегося по комнатам дома грохочущим эхом. В ту же секунду он заметил отсутствие рядом беременной пары, чьи жар и сладковатый аромат разгоряченного омеги все еще хранили простыни и наполняли теплом грудь. 

Поднявшись с постели, Уилл тихо вышел из главной спальни, ощущая витающий в воздухе знакомый уют и желая удостовериться, что в доме нет постороннего, издающего столь странные шумы на другом этаже. Он миновал коридор, спустился по лестнице и пересек гостиную и столовую, ведомый все еще слышимым стуком металла о мойку, шорохом ящика со столовым серебром, тихим шлепаньем босых ног вокруг кухонного островка и звуком открывающейся и закрывающейся дверцы холодильника. 

Уже в обеденной Уилл почувствовал сладкий аромат карамели, шоколада и сгущенного молока, переплетающийся с запахом желтого плавленого сыра и пасты. Улыбаясь, он преодолел последние шаги к двери кухни и оглядел представшую перед ним картину: его пара и муж, окутанный сияющим светом открытого холодильника, сосредоточенно зачерпывал сгущенку прямо из банки огромной ложкой и отправлял ее в рот, изгибая верхнюю губу и удовлетворенно мыча. 

Лишь спустя пару ложек содержимого из банки Ганнибал заметил слежку и обернулся к Уиллу, уставившись на его кривоватую ухмылку. 

Не говоря ни слова, Ганнибал поставил лакомство на столешницу рядом с пустой тарелкой из-под макарон c сыром и контейнером, ранее доверху заполненным залитым карамелью шоколадным мороженым.

Под взглядом Уилла омега пробежался языком по губам и облизал пальцы, покрываясь румянцем, поднимающимся по высоким скулам и цветом соперничающим с лососевым оттенком его мягкой пижамы. 

\- Я разбудил тебя? – спросил Ганнибал, откашлявшись от липкой пленки сахара в горле. 

\- Кажется, ты уронил ложку. 

Ганнибал бросил взгляд на ложку, сиротливо лежащую в раковине и все еще запачканную остатками даже не разогретой еды и сливочным сыром. 

\- Я лишь пришел проверить не нужна ли какая-нибудь помощь голодающему. 

\- Мне хотелось есть, и я не мог бороться с требованиями малышки, дорогой. Она не давала мне уснуть мыслями о кусочке шоколада, покрытого изюмом и дешевым сыром. 

\- Смотрю, сладкоежка наконец-то проявляет себя. 

\- Она не сладкоежка! 

\- О, любовь моя, я знаю о припрятанных засахаренных апельсиновых корочках в шоколаде, - парировал Уилл, стремительно сокращая пространство между ними и утыкаясь в нежное и ароматное местечко между подбородком Ганнибала и его грудью. В нос мгновенно ударил яркий омежий запах, а несколько волосков, торчащих из-под ворота пижамы, защекотали его лицо. 

Ганнибал тихо зарычал, не подразумевая под этим настоящего гнева, но слабые отзвуки вины и желание спать заставляют его веки опуститься, а дыхание - выровняться под низкое мурлыкание альфы, убаюкивающего в своих руках. 

Не разрывая объятий, Уилл начал целовать каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого мог достать, потираясь о нее и покусывая ключицы омеги, изгиб шеи и выступ адамова яблока, дернувшегося под губами. 

\- Не хочешь закончить перекус в постели? – прошептал Уилл, не смея тревожить духов, дающих жизнь их дому, и не желая прерывать нежное монотонное мурлыкание, исходящее из груди его пары. 

Уилл еще раз вдохнул аромат шеи Ганнибала напоследок, прежде чем немного отстраниться и украсть поцелуй, слизывая следы сладкого сгущенного молока с его губ и слегка посасывая нижнюю, пока он не проскулил что-то вроде урчащего «да».

Взяв Ганнибала за руку и прихватив наполовину съеденную банку сгущенки, Уилл повел босого, как и он сам, мужа через весь дом наверх, в их спальню, закрывая за ними дверь. 

Он не ожидал, что сильные руки крепко обнимут его со спины, и Ганнибал настойчиво, но оттого не менее приятно уткнется в затылок холодным носом, глубоко вдыхая аромат. Небольшая выпуклость живота прижалась аккурат к пояснице Уилла, а сам омега – к его спине, тогда как ногти царапнули грудь альфы в желании разодрать рубашку. 

Когда же Ганнибал обошел его и утянул за собой на постель, захныкав от ощущения альфы, прижимающегося к нему между бедер, из груди Уилла вырвалось короткое рычание.

\- Уилл, мне нужно, milymasis, ты нужен мне столь же сильно, как морю нужно небо, чтобы быть синим, ты нужен мне, как закату нужна ночь, чтобы существовать, - шептал Ганнибал между поцелуями, плавными движениями потираясь об альфу всем телом. 

\- Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, любовь моя, позволь мне обеспечить тебя комфортом и питанием, позволь удовлетворить каждую твою потребность, как я уже утоляю самые первозданные и кровавые из них. 

Обхватив ладонью челюсть Ганнибала и насладившись сладкой карамелью его глаз, таящей крупными, отчаянными слезами, Уилл бережно собрал капли губами, а затем прижался к губам голодным поцелуем, который одновременно затуманивал рассудок мужа и заставлял обессиленно откинуться на постель. Медленно обнажая желанное тело, Уилл склонился над ним, целуя и кусая каждый дюйм кожи, убеждаясь, что беременность сделала вкус омеги еще приятнее. 

Он ласкал широкий разлет плеч, спускаясь на плоскую грудь, играя с мягкими волосками на ней и сжимая и потирая соски, прежде чем взять один в рот. Под губами Уилла Ганнибал, будто смущенный издаваемыми им же звуками, затаил дыхание, словно альфа не слышал уже каждый стон, который мог издать омега под его прикосновениями. Уилл посасывал и слегка оттягивал оба чувствительных соска, пока Ганнибал не стащил с себя пижамные штаны. Его твердый и возбужденный член терся между их телами, и аромат смазки наполнил рот Уилла слюной в томительном предвкушении. 

Неосознанно раскрыв шею и выгнув спину, Ганнибал широко развел ноги, и Уилл, поцелуями прокладывающий свой путь вниз по округлому животу, замурлыкал. Отмечающий шею пары аромат распространился и по коже шестимесячного живота, и альфа опустился еще ниже, чтобы прижаться приоткрытыми губами к члену омеги в поцелуе, прикоснуться к головке, ко всей его длине, слизывая сладкие бусинки предэякулята, пока они не превратились в струйку, стекающую вниз и смешивающуюся с манящей смазкой между ягодиц.

Довольно мурлыкнув, Уилл взял член Ганнибала в рот, заглатывая почти целиком и наслаждаясь дрожащими тихими стонами, которые издавала пара, как дрожали его ноги и напрягались мышцы. Пальцами одной руки альфа лениво играл с мокрым отверстием Ганнибала, потирая и проскальзывая внутрь настолько, чтобы заставить извиваться так, как ему нравилось.

Почувствовав, что длинные пальцы тянут за волосы, Уилл с влажным причмокиванием выпустил член изо рта и увидел, как партнер обнажает клыки в рычании.

\- Сейчас же, - шипит он, и других предупреждений не требуется – Уиллу хорошо известно, на что способны эти руки. 

Слизав смазку Ганнибала со своих пальцев, Уилл ощутил, как дернулся узел - гормоны отвечали на первобытный зов, который их тела пели друг другу в истинном слиянии. 

Паре, Ганнибалу, нужен его альфа. 

Уилл уселся на корточки, поддерживая бедра Ганнибала и позволяя обхватить себя ногами, и, не медля больше ни секунды, толкнулся в его тело.

Когда Уилл полностью погрузился внутрь и начал двигаться в том самом темпе, о котором просил Ганнибал, они застонали в унисон. С каждым сильным толчком стоны омеги все чаще срывались в хныканье. Обнажив клыки, рыча и упиваясь друг другом, они двигались вместе, пока не задохнулись в поцелуе и не кончили, обессиленные и липкие, а узел Уилла не связал их, крепко сжатый мышцами Ганнибала. Поцеловав свежие засосы на коже Ганнибала, Уилл укусил его поверх связующей метки на шее в новом кровавом клейме, позволив омеге сделать то же самое. 

\- Спасибо, любовь моя, - благоговейно прошептал Ганнибал, и его голос был мягким и пропитанным нежностью, а он сам - податливым, когда Уилл нежно массировал его кожу головы и убирал свободно спадающие прядки. 

\- Я люблю тебя, каждую твою часть, - прошептал Уилл, отстраняясь, когда его узел достаточно уменьшился.

Прижимаясь к омеге всем телом, потирая его недавно отмеченные запаховые железы, Уилл уже готов был снова заснуть, но их положение продержалось всего мгновение, когда длинная рука потянулась к своему наполовину съеденному лакомству на ночном столике и следом послышалось довольное мычание Ганнибала, отправившего в рот еще одну ложку сгущенного молока. Уилл усмехнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
